Stand up idiot
by Phineko
Summary: Sentoki isn't afraid to stand up or call you a idiot. She then catches the eye of Bad Boy Castiel what next? Read! Castiel x OC and Lysander x OC
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Phineko here with my new story! This one is still my character x Castiel and other x Lysander but no supernatural! I suck at romance but these are my attempts to get better! Enjoy! 

(No ken or Auntie but parents! Other OC for Lysander is a friend! My character has different relatives.) Puritydove00 inspired me for a different feel! Don't get mad if it is similar Puritydove00 please!

Well! Here I am! Nice to- you know what? I'm not formal and I'm not starting. Let's get down to business. My name is Sentoki, Sen for short. It means fighter in Japanese. I just moved to Sweet Amoris. I live in a mansion by the clothing store. I live here with my older brother, Ryu and my little sister, Yuri. (Japanese for lily.) Our parents are part of a music corporation, the heads actually. With their travelling and work, they moved us here so they could visit more often. Well, I should explain more about the members of our family.

Ryu is in his last year of high school, unlike me who is in my second year. Yuri is in grade four, and is great to have around, she doesn't scream, wail or get on ones nerves. Ryu has our fathers black hair and our mom's yellow eyes and stands at around 6.1. Yuri has mom's red hair and dad's purple eyes. She's around 4.9. I have the red hair, though, instead of curls, like mom and Yuri, I have it spiky, bad-ass if you ask me or my best bud. I also have the yellow eyes. I stand at 5.2, yah I'm short. Yay. We also have a female German shepherd named Kiba. Anyways, since my parents felt bad about moving us, they invited Awa to come with us!

Awa is an orphan and my best bud. My parents decided to adopt her into the family when we moved because Yuri cried, I whined, and even Ryu pitched in his own complaints, till my parents agreed. Awa means bubbles in Japanese and it sure fits her personality! She has wavy blue hair and purple eyes, she stands at 5.6. Me and her share a room upstairs across from Yuri's while Ryu's is in the basement.

Anyways, back to the story.

I wake up early, as usual, tip toeing over I lean over and whisper in Awa's ear. "Bacon."

She shoots up, hugging me to the floor. Once I get her off, I go have a shower. A few minutes later, I walk out with a towel on and my red shoulder-length hair, damp and almost dry. Awa had awoken Yuri and I ruffle her hair as I head to my room. Once inside I open my black dresser for undergarments. I'm not a double D like Awa, but I am a C. My butt makes up for that though. (Oy! I respect my body!) I slip on a red, tight, T-shirt and loose, black jeans. I have a strong metabolism and a boy's appetite; I'm not ultra-skinny but fit and muscular, like Awa. I stare at myself in the mirror and smile at my black chain necklace that I never take off, even in the shower. I got this when I was five days old as a gift from my rock star uncle. Awa skips in, done her shower and changes into a purple, short sleeved, ruffled shirt and gray skinny jeans. I head back in the bathroom and put on a little bit of eyeliner. I was never a fan of make-up. Neither is Awa. She skips out after applying some mascara and I slide down the railing and step into the kitchen to make breakfast. Ryu walks in wearing casual clothes and a bed head. Awa brushes his hair and he just grunts, too tired to complain. I make everyone's lunches and get out the cereal for them to eat. Yuri bounces down in a light purple dress and pours her cereal. Once everyone is fed, I pass out lunches and we head out. It's warm out. Ryu gets into his red lancer with Yuri and goes to drop her off before we head to school. Having already gotten my license, I take out my black motorcycle. Awa puts on her white helmet and I slip on my black one. Both have the Winged Skulls logo on them. I start it and away we go. We arrive at the school parking lot and I see a little white sports car slowly driving to a spot. Smirking at the bratty Barbie driving, I swerve into her spot. Angry she opens her window, screeching that it's her spot and crap like that. I flip her the bird and she finally parks in a different spot, realizing I'm not gonna move. A group had congregated from her screeches and I her whoops of appreciation coming from them. I stop my bike and flip the kick stand. i slowly take off my helmet, once off I receive more whoops. Awa takes her off and we strut up. Ignoring the group we head into the school towards the student council thingy room, when in we meet a cute boy with bright blonde hair and gold eyes.

"You two must be the new students. I'm the student body president Nathanial." Uptight. He might be okay though.

"I'm Sentoki and this is Awa." We shake and he hands us both sheets with our classes and locker numbers.

"Ask me if you ever need directions okay?" With that we head out to our lockers. We stick our helmets in and our textbooks.

"Thank god we perfected English before moving." Awa nods and giggles. Suddenly, that Barbie and two other girls walk up.

"You're those brats that took my spot! Pay up and maybe I won't tell my brother, he's the student body president!" Awa giggles and I yawn.

"Sorry but we don't give a crap who your brother is. It's just a spot, get over it drama queen." Awa starts to laugh and we walk towards the courtyard to hang out for the time before class starts. Once out there Awa goes to talk to a girl with white hair and I head over to a tree. I pull out my IPod and play some Winged Skulls. I feel a tap on my shoulder and look up to see a guy with red hair, a Winged Skulls shirt and a smirk.

"Nice show this morning new girl." I laugh and pause the music. He glances at the screen.

"I don't know many girls who listen to Winged Skulls." I laugh and glance across to see Ryu walking into the school.

"I'm just different I guess. Want to sit?" He plops down beside me and we chat about stuff. I head to first period and realize there's no music or art today! No! With lunch I sit with Awa and we chat with that other girl she was talking with before, Rosalyn, I think and a nice chick named Iris. After that the day was boring as hell and at home I tease Ryu and ask how many girls asked him out today. The rest of the day blurs and before you know it, bedtime! I herd the cats to bed and then change and tuck myself in. I excitedly wait till tomorrow till I get to see that boy again. His name is Castiel. I close my eyes and drift off.

Done! Hope you guys like it! This was kinda rushed but I like it! Thanks for reading and please subscribe!

From:Phineko


	2. Death of boredom

Mwahahahahahahahahaha…*sigh* I had a really boring day and hopefully it doesn't show in my story. I thank PurityDove00 for the love and plead her to continue her story. Anyways! Chappy two!

I groggily wake up and go through the usual routine. Deciding on rubbing some stuff in Ambers face, I dress in a highly popular, but impossible to get, shirt. It isn't my favorite but damn! It's the most comfortable thing ever! The shirt is made out of a stronger, silk-like material and is basically a thick strapped tank top. Mine is a navy blue and is actually good looking on me even though my hair is red. I throw on some ashy red boot cut jeans. Awa wears a hang-off-the-shoulder yellow T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. I get my bass guitar ready and Awa grabs her drumsticks for we have music today and rock is allowed! I hitch up the motorcycle, feed the dog, and we head to school. Today was a little cooler so I grabbed my black coat. Think of Castiel's but short sleeved. When we arrive I park in a random spot and we both head into the school to drop off our helmets and my guitar. The lockers are that big! On our way back outside we stumble upon the principal, a plump woman who annoys me with her little dog.

"Oh there you two are! You two need to sign up for clubs! There's only the basketball and gardening club left so which one?" I stare at her till I process what she just said. She talks faster than I can think!

"Basketball for us both please." She nods and we walk out, intent on escaping that woman. I look at the schedule she gave us for it and notice we have one after school today. I should tell Ryu. Reading my mind, Awa points out Ryu, who is surrounded by Amber and those other two, whom I don't even bother to remember names for. We walk up and Amber steps in front of me.

"Back off he's mine!" Awa and I burst out laughing; Awa is even on the ground. A group forms and I wipe a tear away, ignoring Awa whom is still dying on the ground. I look at Ryu who is chuckling.

"Hey bro we have basketball after school! Just wanted to give you a heads up so you don't worry that we're late getting home!" quite a few people gasp and Amber screeches in shock. Ryu walks over to Awa and she jumps on his back.

"Good to know now get off Awa and you two know if Ri has anything on?" Ryu uses Yuri's nickname for it seems that Yuri is what lesbian books are called here so we call her Ri in public.

"She has dance at 4:30 and school ends at 3:00 so we'll be home cooking by the time you're home." He nods and I hear another scream, but this one from Iris.

"HOW DID YOU GET THAT SHIRT? THERE ARE ONLY THIRTEEN MADE AND ONLY ONE BLUE ONE! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?" I point at Awa, who giggles.

"Her cousin who lives in England, her mom created the shirt and we both got one as a Christmas gift!" Again, gasps and Amber even faints. Laughing I walk towards Castiel, whom is clapping sarcastically. I bow childishly.

"Thank you for the applause!" He grins and I sit down beside him, put on my IPod to Winged Skulls and hand him an ear bud. He takes it and we listen to it till the bell. Groaning I stand up to leave after wrapping up my IPod and look over at Castiel. "Gotta go. You going to skip or are you going to your class?" He smirks and stands.

"I got music today so I guess I'll go to one or two of my classes, though I hate history." I smirk and on the way in tell him about my teacher in grade 7 whom loved history and, for Halloween, told us about old execution and torture methods.

"She was the best teacher I ever had! She always had rants about certain topics that were great!" Eventually, I convince him to go to history, since we have it together, as long as we skip algebra.

In history, the teacher drones about World War 2 but skips all gruesome details. Bored, I raise my hand.

"Yes?" The class looks over and I smile.

"May I tell some more interesting facts about World War 2?" Sneering, the teacher gives me the right away. I walk up to the front of the class and begin.

"In World War 2 the Jews were put into concentration camps. There, they would work like animals, they had holes in the ground as toilets and gruesome jobs such as clearing the corpses from the gas chambers then burning the dead, or barely alive prisoners. The children were immediately brought to the gas chambers. Once the war took a turn for the worse, Hitler, being obsessed with the slaughter of Jews, used his men and many resources to transport the Jews nearer to the center of Germany. This was his downfall, leading to victory and salvation for the Jewish." I had multiple notes on the board and people were frantically writing them down. The teacher is pale.

"Ms. Sentoki! You need not go into such violent and inhuman details! That was horrible!" I smile sadly and face the teacher.

"Exactly. The next generation need to learn the truth about war. It's horrible, just like you said, so this generation needs to learn about it properly, as to maybe stop one in the future." Some kids in the room applauded and I start to walk to my seat. I look over at Castiel and smirk. He does the same and I take my seat. Shakily, the teacher starts to go into more detail and starts telling more gruesome facts.

Lunch! Finally! I walk towards the tree I usually sit by when Castiel grabs my arm.

"Want me to show you something cool?" I nod and we head back into the school. He leads me to the roof! Not caring that he stole the keys, obviously, I plop onto the ground and start to eat a delicious, Korean meat bun, with BBQ pork in it. (These are really good! They have them at extra foods! Get them if you see them!) I also have rice with soya sauce and chocolate milk! Num num num! While eating we chat about crap till I hit a touchy topic.

"So…why do you hate Nath so much?" I use my nickname for Nathanial. Castiel scowls and starts to mutter insults under his breath. "Child-hood memories, just plain hate, girl." He scowls even more at girl. I hit it right on the head." Who was it?" He shakes his head.

"She left after the incident. I loved her you know, but Nat said she was wicked and cheated on me. I didn't believe him and then I found her and him together in the student council room and our friendship worsened from there, not long after, she moved and told me she was breaking up with me. I never saw her since." I shake my head. Oh Castiel, I know how you feel.

"Which one was up against the wall?" Castiel stares, confused. I roll my eyes.

"Nat" I freeze. Oh hell no.

"YOU IDIOT!" I slap him on the head. He growls and opens his mouth to speak when. "THE GIRL MADE A MOVE ON HIM! HE'S PROBABLY TELLING THE TRUTH! IF SHE ACTUALLY LOVED YOU THEN YOU WOULD BE HAVING A LONG DISTANCE RELATIONSHIP IDIOT!" He stares, shocked then brings his head down to his knees and starts to shake. Smooth Sen Smooth. I hug him.

"I-I loved her Sen! I d-didn't want to believe it b-but N-Nat was right!" I continue to hug him.

"She doesn't deserve you Cas. You are a great person and you can't let her break you. I know how you feel and you can't give up you know. Move on. Also, sorry. I didn't mean to be such a b**ch." He hugs back and we sit there for a while. Then, the bell rings and Castiel is back to his regular self, though I can tell he would like to talk later. "How about we go to the ice cream shop later? We can both bring our dogs and go for a walk in the park." He nods and I smile. I open the door to see Nathanial there, shocked. "How much did you hear?" Castiel looks shaken and I grab his hand behind our backs.

"Everything. Cast, I want to apologize; I shouldn't have held a grudge against you and should have thought about your feelings in the situation. Sentoki is right, she jumped me and I apologize for that too." Castiel looks away.

"It's alright, sorry for the grudge too." I smirk.

"Now you two don't be getting all buddy-to-buddy at school okay? People will freak. I would try to slowly get to better terms outside of school then maybe try in school?" the both chuckle and I tilt my head, confused.

"We won't be becoming friends in school, outside, definitely, inside, no. too much damage to our reputations." I sigh, and chuckle, shaking my head.

"You guys and your pride." Suddenly, I realize we're late but calm down when I realize its algebra.

Nathanial leaves and Castiel and I head off to get our instruments. He seems surprised I play guitar and even more surprised when he sees it.

"Isn't that the Midnight Blood Fest?! That bass is the only of its kind and is owned by the bass guitarist for Winged Skulls niece!" I smirk. My bass is Midnight Blood Fest. From the sleek, black paint job to the red paint splatters. My uncle is bass guitarist to Winged Skulls. I listened to many of their songs before they were released.

"You know your guitars. The one you got is pretty rare itself! My uncle gave it to me when I was ten. I've practised ever since, so five good years! Now! Let's head to class!" Castiel pauses, dumbfounded till he runs to catch up.

In music, we have to play a slow, sad song and we are not to use the instrument we're best at. Another option is a love song but I got a better idea. When it's Cas's turn, he plays acoustic guitar instead of electric and the teacher allows it. Surprisingly, he plays a favorite love song of mine.

_When I look into your eyes. It's like watching the night sky._

_Or a beautiful sunrise. There's so much they hold._

_And just like those old stars. I see that you've come so far._

_To be right where you are. How old is your soul?_

_Well I won't give up, on, us._

_Even if the skies get, rough._

_I'm giving you all my love._

_I'm stilling looking up._

'_I Won't Give Up' By Jason Mraz_

By the end the teacher is tearing up, and she, along with me and the rest give a huge applause. The rest of the people perform, with Awa performing 'The Creationist' By Kerli on piano. Finally, it's my turn. I go to the piano and start to play a very meaningful song to me.

_The lights go out all around me. One last candle to keep out the night._

_And then the darkness surrounds me. I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died._

_And all that's left is to accept that it's over. My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made._

_I try to keep warm, but I just grow colder. I feel like I'm slipping away._

_After all this has passed, I still will remain._

_After I've cried my last, they'll be beauty from pain._

_Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again._

_And there'll be beauty from pain._

_You will bring beauty from my pain._

'_Beauty from Pain' By Superchick._

Not even half way through the teacher, and some other girls, are tearing up. Awa is crying silently while even some of the guys look sad. At the end of class a white haired, Victorian dressed guy walks up to me.

"Thank you for that beautiful performance. I am honored to have heard such an artist." I feel heat travel to my face. I hold out my hand.

"Nice to meet you. The name's Sentoki." He looks at my hand and I draw it back, seeing he's not a physical contact type of person.

"I apologize. My name is Lysander. Castiel has told me much about you." I look over at Cas. He turns away and is that a blush? No…

"I just told him about you and your guitar." I smirk.

"You had no time to tell him, unless it was in class." He blushes harder and, being the kind person I am, I change topics. "How do you guys know each other anyways?" Castiel explains they met a few years ago, and perform together a lot. Suddenly, Awa launches herself at Lysander, hugging him to the floor. Having already gotten used to the frequency of these attacks, Castiel joins me as we laugh at Awa's display. We laugh even harder once we see Lysander's bright red face. Castile chuckles.

"Wow Lys! That's the first time I've seen you blush!" Awa bounces up and we high five. Lysander stands up, brushing himself off.

End of the Day at Basketball

Awa and I walk into the gym in our New jerseys and shorts. We quickly meet up with Dajan, a tall guy with dark skin, dreadlocks and gold eyes. He's the captain of the team. We split up, with both me and Awa on one team and Dajan on the other. Starting the game, we play hard till we're tied. Castiel takes the ball and I move in front of him.

"Hope your ready Cas." He just smirks. Time to show him what short people can do. Using a move that surprisingly, Yuri made up, I bounce the basketball high and forwards. With Castiel watching the ball, I slide between his legs; I then gain control of the ball behind him. Going for a long shot, I shoot the ball. Awa catches it and dunks it! Our team cheers and we receive pats on the back from everyone there. After that, everyone goes to change and once out, we head outside only to be met by snow. Talking, we all head towards our respective vehicles and leave, on the way, Awa points out a friend of ours walking back. Her name is Cloe; she has long, spiky purple hair and green eyes. We ask her for a ride but she says no. Obviously, she doesn't like the idea of three people on one motorcycle. Cloe is the athlete of my friends so far, though when she isn't in a game, she is in fatty mode and won't do anything. We arrive home and begin cooking supper, well, I cook and Awa cleans Ryu's room, which in itself, is something of extreme bravery. Now, I'm in bed and thinking about tomorrow, wondering what excitement it will bring with the falling snow.

This was the longest chapter I've ever written! It's like two chapter smushed into one! Well, hope you'll forgive me for being late with this.

From:Phineko


	3. Angel of death anyone?

This chapter is pretty awesome and I already planned this while writing chapter 2, which is another reason it took so long. Enjoy!

Third P.O.V.

Sentoki and Awa had already arrived at school. Unknown to Sentoki, Awa had asked for a meeting with the friends they've made so far: Nathanial, Lysander, Iris, Rose (Rosalya), Castiel and Cloe. She had texted them saying to meet her in the teachers parking lot, with needed persuasion for Nathan. Not soon after, Awa had parted from Sentoki and met with the others, whom were already there. Nathanial asks the question they're all wondering.

"Why did you gather us here and where is Sentoki?" Awa turns serious, surprising everyone in the group.

"I came here to talk about Sen, that's why." Now fully curious, they lean in for a better listen. (Shut up! It works) "Sen has always had troubles making and keeping friends due to certain traits from her personality. I want to tell you them to help her in the future. The first is that sometimes, if Sen Gets angry, she goes overboard, in that state she might be mean or even hit you, but you have to understand she means none of it and that afterwards; she will be very sorry but won't say anything in fear. Sen has lost friends from this. Second, Sen jokes and is sarcastic a lot, but sometimes she might get very mean and uninterested in anything that you have to say. She doesn't realize she does this and doesn't mean to be mean either, so if she says something you don't like, tell her. Please, Sen has lost a lot of friends because they failed to understand this." The group all nods, now understanding Awa's seriousness. Awa Smiles. "Thank you."

Sentoki P.O.V. (Few minutes after Awa's meeting with the others.)

Everyone was leaving first term and I headed towards art after skipping first period. On the way there, I saw Amber and her posse surrounding a kid. It takes me a minute to realize its Cloe! Amber seems to be stealing her money! Holy! That's fifty bucks she stole! My vision goes red.

"Oy! Brat!" I yell. She looks over and I rush at her, grabbing the collar of her shirt and shoving her against the lockers. "YOU BECOMING SOME TYPE OF THIEF?! THESE GUYS SPENT MORE TIME WORKING FOR THIS MONEY THEN YOU EVER HAVE IN YOUR LIFE! YOU'RE STEALING FIFTY BUCKS JUST FOR A SHOPPING SPREE?! YOU DIGUST ME! IF YOU EVER, STEAL FROM MY FRIENDS, OR ANYONE, AGAIN, I WILL MAKE YOUR PLASTIC LITTLE LIFE HELL!" Amber is shaking and I growl. Nathanial then bursts through the crowd that had congregated when I started yelling.

"What is going on here?" Before Amber has a chance to tell her version of the story, I let go of her collar, grabbing the fifty bucks as she falls, and showing it to Nathanial.

"Your, brat of sister, stole fifty bucks from Cloe here to go on a pretty little shopping spree. I doubt this is her first batch either." Nathanial looks at his sister, anger burning in his eyes. Amber gets on her feet.

"She's lying I-"Amber is cut off.

"I don't want to hear your excuse Amber. Come with me, you two too." Amber and her posse walk off and Awa appears with Lysander and Castiel. Awa smiles.

'Let's head to art class kay? Good job back there too!" I hand the money back to Cloe.

"That's thanks from me too! You really saved my money and many others back there Sun!" Cloe thanks me using her special nickname for me. I smile. I feel a little bad from what I did but I don't think it was wrong. She deserved it. The day went by like any other till the end. Awa and I were walking down to last period when Iris rushed up to us. She was holding up a poster.

"Look! The Christmas dance is on Monday! Girls ask a partner and it's a masquerade, will you guys be there?" Awa immediately says yes for us both. I have no idea who to ask! Crap. Suddenly, a question pops up and I ask it aloud.

"Who are you asking Awa?" Awa blushes and I smirk. Knew it, she already planned to ask someone. Suddenly I think back to lunch. Awa had gone to the bathroom and Lys admitted to liking her.

"Is it Lys?" Awa's blush darkens and I snicker. "Relax and ask him, I'll even go shopping for our dresses with you if you do!" Awa immediately perks up and I smile. Then she asks a startling question.

"Are you asking Cas?" I stare at her. Hmm…

"Sure, it'll save him from Amber." Awa chuckles and I smile, glad at my slyness. You see, I have a small crush on Castiel, he doesn't baby me too much and he's nice and sarcastic, just the way I like him. I also thank the stars for my condition, you see, I can't blush unless it's from exhaustion, instead I pale, I do blush if I'm REALLY embarrassed though. At lunch, me and Awa head to a Victorian-like shop to get our dresses. When we arrive we are greeted by a guy with black hair.

"Welcome to the shop, the Christmas party I assume, I am Leigh, the owner of this store." Awa pauses and I can tell she's thinking. I then realize where I heard that name before.

"Oh, your Lysander's older bro!" He smiles and we have a short talk till Awa and I head towards the dress section. When there, unlike the few other girls there, we skip the short, skimpy dresses and head straight for the ball gowns. Me and Awa both grab a few then go change. Awa decides on a laired-skirted, cap sleeved light purple gown. I go through every dress I pick, not liking a single one. Finally, I ask Awa to find me one. She finds me the perfect one. It's a long gown with a ruffle skirt. It's a darker red than my hair but is beautiful. It's also a tube top so no sleeves. I also know jewellery that would match it that I own.

"Go show Leigh and get his opinion!" Awa hustles me. I spot Leigh with another girl who can't seem to choose between ball gown or not. I walk over and, after the girl sees me, she heads for the ball gowns. Hm. Leigh gives the right-o and I change back to my normal clothes. We pay for the dresses, which are great prices for these types of clothes and we drop off the dresses before eating some food I prepared on our way back.

It's the end of the day and I still haven't asked Cas! I need to hurry! Awa, as promised, asked Lys and he responded with an obvious yes. I see Amber talking with Castiel and I know that my chances of a yes just skyrocketed. I walk up casually.

"Hey Cas what's up?" He nods towards Amber and I sigh, she looks pissed.

"I got in trouble from you slut! Don't mess with me!" Settling the flame and taking a deep breath, I face Castiel.

"Wanna come to the dance with me?" Cas looks startled and I smile.

"Sure Red." We leave pissed Amber behind and see Lysander and Awa sitting under a tree. We walk over to see them both asleep, Lysander's head resting on Awa's. I snicker and pull out my IPhone. I take a picture and see Castiel do the same. I lean over to his ear.

"Ah blackmail, great is it not?" He chuckles and we notice the two lovebirds stirring. Once awake they both blush and try to collect themselves. The bell rings and Awa and I head home.

Day of The Dance (Last period)

Time was dying ever so slowly. More than half the class were groaning/dying in their seats. Awa, in the last two minutes, started making a whimpering noise till the teacher said we could get ready to leave. Cheering, we got ready and counted down the seconds till we are free. The bell rings, and everyone explodes from their seats! Awa and I head to the roof to meet Lys and Cas. When we arrive, we see Nathanial and Cloe up there also.

"What's up?" I look towards Lysander.

"I am helping to teach everyone to dance and I thought you might need lessons." Awa giggles and I smirk. I prep and spin about ten times then land it

"Been doing dance since I was three so twelve years and waltz-loving parents, I think I'm good." Awa mentions that she also knows how to waltz and dance, though she hasn't been doing it for as long. Lysander puts me and Awa with the others and we taught them to dance. I persuaded Cas to let me teach him and he was great! He glided in an almost perfect fashion. Soon, we all went home to eat then get ready. Awa and I changed into our awesome dresses and I wear my very special earrings. They're dangling black jewels with liquid gold veins running through the gem. They were my great grandmothers. I stick with my black chain necklace and tie a black ribbon through my hair. Looking in the mirror in our room, I remember what mom told me whenever I wore these. _Your eyes outshine that gold by a longshot!_ Awa had put on bright sapphire dangling earrings. Her shoulder blade length, or boob length as she calls it, hair had two braids on the front sides tied with purple ribbons. I put on black flats, since I never liked heels, and Awa put on blue high heels but they weren't really high heels for the heel was short! Ha….eh. Anyways, we're downstairs when Ryu appears, Yuri is already in bed and I can't go on a motorcycle in this. Ryu looks spiffy; I told him that in a British accent. He is wearing a suit with a jacket with tails and dress shoes. We head in the car and reach the school. Stepping into the gym, I can only stare at the extravagant ballroom that was the place I played basketball. There were many stares as me and Awa walked in. Most of the girls there wore short and skimpy dresses and most the guys wore regular dress clothes. Our masks (Mine black with gold tracings. Awa's white with purple and blue tracings.) May not be the best but our dresses sure are. Lysander wins for guys though. He is wearing a suit similar to Ryu's but with ruffles and a top hat. I look and see Castiel as I've never seen him before. Whoa. He's wearing an elegant ash black suit with a red bow tie. He also has a top hat with a red ribbon round it. We meet eyes and he blushes, while I pale. Awa laughs.

"Aw Sen's embarrassed!" The two guys give questioning looks through there masks (imagine them to fit their clothes!) and Awa starts explaining my super awesome genetic. Damn it Awa! I hit her upside the head and she giggles. Alright, Awa best hair, me best dress, Lysander best suit and Castiel wins the number one title! Sexy-ass jack-ass! As if straight from the era, which he probably was, Lys asks Awa for a dance. Cheekily imitating Lys, Cas walks up to me and kisses my hand.

"Hello young lady care for a dance?" I switch to my fake British accent.

"Certainly kind sir." Laughing, we head to the dance floor and waltz. After a dance I grab Cloe and Awa and head out of the gym, saying we're going to the bathroom. Truthfully, we have a performance! It is a secret to every student, even Nathan! (Since he sucks at keeping a secret!) We grab the outfits from my locker, since I put them there at the start of school. After going to the bathroom and getting dressed, we sneak behind the stage. The stage is on a ledge and everything on the sides and behind is completely hidden. A teacher takes attendance that we're here then steps onto the stage and the lights dim with a spotlight on her.

Castiel P.O.V.

A performance? The teacher says that it was a surprise and not to be worried about forgetting. The girls' better hurry back to see this! The teacher walks off and lights light up the stage. Suddenly, Cloe, Awa and Sen all step out onto the stage! Awa is wearing a short-sleeved, knee-length dress of a pure, creamy, non-see-through white. Cloe is wearing a light black version of the dress. Then Sen, just wow. She was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. She was wearing a navy green version of the dress and they were all bare foot. Then, it began. The music was familiar and they started to dance.

_You know I can't take one more step towards you._

_Cause all that's waiting is regret._

_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?_

_You lost the love I loved the most._

_I learned to live half a life, _

_And now you want me one more time._

_And who do you think you are?_

_Running round leaving scars._

_Collecting your jar of hearts,_

_And tearing love apart._

_You're gonna catch a cold _

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me _

_Who do you think you are?_

'_Jar of Hearts' by Christina Perri_

I can only stare amazed as they glide across the stage. While they're dancing I think about these strange feelings I get whenever I spoke or touched Sen. I felt light, and different then before with my past love, Natalie. Natalie, I no longer feel depressed or angry when I think of her. I only see the signs of her false love that I blindly ignored. I am sucked from my thoughts by the applause. I clap with them, slowly remembering the stuff I saw while reminiscing. They bow and then start shouting the signal.

"Masks off! Masks off!" I smirk and quickly untie my mask. All the masks fall and a lot of people gasp at who they were with. I laugh as Amber got Jade, that creepy flower guy, as a partner in the latest dance. I look back up at the stage to see Sentoki staring at me. She quickly looks away and I smirk and help her off stage.

"You were great Sen." She gives a smirk.

"Never thought I would hear you compliment someone Cas." I lightly punch her while smirking, suddenly, she pulls at her dress." I'm gonna change back to regular clothes, this is too light for winter. I watch her grab Awa and Cloe and they go change. I stand at the front doors to wait for the girls. Lysander sneaks out from the shadows as usual.

"You seem to be fond of Sentoki." Knowing what he was implying, I scowl and feel some heat travel to my face.

"You seem to imagine things a lot Lys. Besides, I'm not head over heels for anyone unlike someone." Lys blushes and I simply stare at the ground. Lys then takes a more serious tone.

"Sentoki is attractive. I would be careful and take her while I can if I were you." I scoff and face away from him. I shouldn't fall in love again, I can't! What if it happens again? No one loves like me, only crushes and little things you can easily get over, but she did comfort me, she talks with me, she deals with me. I just can't think about anything right now! I'm dragged out of my thoughts by the girls returning from changing. We start to walk home. We all live close together, only separated by four-to-six blocks at the most. We arrive at a stoplight and wait for it to say we can go. I notice Amber to my right walking across the street, as she can walk across right now. I look back to the sound of rap music coming from a car. A corvette is speeding towards Amber and isn't stopping! I run to pull Amber away when Sen reaches out and launches Amber towards me, putting herself in her place! I can only watch as Sen goes flying from the impact of the car. The car screeches to a halt and I sprint over to Sen and cradle her hurt body.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! SHE'S STILL ALIVE! CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Awa is already calling them. I feel a hand on my back and turn my head to see Lys. With that I burst. I feel hot tears running down my face and I gasp when I feel a hand on my cheek. I look down to see Sen with a small smile on her face.

"D-don't cry C-Cas." She strokes my cheek with her thumb." Y-you shouldn't c-cry for me." I grasp her hand as I here sirens in the distance. I only stare as Sentoki's eyes close. I start to panic and barely notice when the police arrive till I hear them telling me to let her go so they can put her on a stretcher. I reluctantly let her go and they invite me to ride with her to the hospital. Nodding, I step in and rest my elbows on my knees. Head in my hands. I can't help but ignore her request and I once again feel tears crawl down my face. I'm sorry Sen. I'm so sorry.


	4. A new shift

I didn't write anything after the end of the last chapter! For that I apologize! I was tired and I knew that you all would abandon me if I didn't hurry up! BUT! With this Christmas break I hope this will go faster! Thanks!

Sentoki P.O.V.

I wake to the beeping of a heart monitor. I attempt to open my eyes and fail till my eyes adjust to the light of the room. I feel pain all over my body and all I see is white. What happened? Oh yah. The car, Amber and Castiel's tear stained face suddenly slam into me. I then notice warmth around my right hand. I finally notice my left arm in a sling. Ignoring that new discovery, I look to see Cas, asleep in a chair by my bed. Head on my lap and hand in mine, the warmth around my hand. I smile and feel a tear run down my cheek. He cares about me, he's always with me. I finally realize that, in truth, I love the man on my lap. Not a crush, but true love. Even when I told him not to, he cried for me. I realize that Awa and Cloe's teasing may have some truth. I only saw Cas cry when he was talking about his past lover. Does that mean he loves me too? No. She wasn't covered in blood and to the brink of dying but, I can't help that blossom of hope bloom into my heart. Cas loosens his grip on my hand and I remove it from his entirely, only to start stroking his hair. Something I would never do but, love changes you. I giggle quietly to myself as Cas starts to make a sort of half-purr, half-growling noise. I continue to pet his hair till I hear the door open. A nurse walks in and giggles when she sees me.

"I'm glad you're awake. Your boyfriend here has been with you since yesterday, he refused to leave your room when you returned from surgery." I feel heat rocket to my face and know I'm blushing.

"I-I'm not his girlfriend! I do love him bu-." My hand covers my mouth. The nurse smiles.

"I see. He doesn't know yet. Don't worry though. I think it's the same with him. Anyways! How are you feeling?" I check myself over, from my hospital gown to my bandaged torso and broken arm.

"Better than I look what injuries do I have?" She looks at the clipboard at the base of my bed.

"Two broken ribs, four bruised and a sprained ankle. Your left arm is broken in two places, though both will heal cleanly." I look down as I feel Castiel waking up. The nurse winks and leaves before Castiel awakens.

Castiel P.O.V.

I wake up to someone petting my hair. My hair is my weak spot, and I just lean into it till I gain consciousness of where I am. I sit up fast, my face most likely bright red as I look over to see Sen giggling in her bed.

"My lap comfy Cas?" She's teasing me and I can feel my face burning hotter than it ever has.

"I d-didn't know I fell asleep on you I-"She starts to laugh and I swear my face is going to explode.

"It's alright Cas sorry I couldn't help it!" She then looks away, face a light pink. "Thanks for sticking with me through this. It means a lot." We then both laugh at each other's faces.

"No problem Sen. I just thought you would need to be graced by my presence." She laughs and we talk till Lys, Awa, Cloe, Nathan and Rose walk in.

"Hey guys what's up?" Awa walks up and lightly hits Sen on the top of her head.

Sentoki P.O.V.

"You just got hit by a car! You biscuit! (My friend seriously calls me this when I'm being dumb/stupid!) I called Ryu, he and Yuri are comin over here! Boy! Ryu is worried! He said he would kill you!" I laugh, Ryu has a way of saying he was worried. Usually, they're in threats. I look at the others.

"Unless you guys came bearing food, I have no interest in any of you." Cloe laughs and hands me some Tim Horton's breakfast. Eating my sandwich, Nathanial apologizes on her sister's behalf. "What's with the apology? She didn't do anything wrong, just wrong place and wrong time. Take back that apology and c'mere for a group hug." The whole group laughs and we have a childish group hug. I put the straw in my chocolate milk carton and lift it high. "To survival!" I gulp it through the straw and place it on my lap. Lysander fills me in about how they were allowed to visit this morning and that Amber's popularity has lowered heavily due to rumors that she pushed me in front of the car. Castiel snorts.

"Pushing her onto a road unwillingly would take everyone in the school!" I beat him on the head.

"I'm not that fat! I'm just not ultra-skinny!" The whole group bursts out laughing.

"When will you be returning to school?" I point towards the clipboard at the end of my bed.

"Hell if I know, read the thingy." Lysander is about to reach over when a doctor comes in. He seems in his early twenties, with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hello Miss Sentoki. How are you feeling?" I lay back, ignoring the flirting look in his eyes, playboy doctor. Pfft.

"Fine I guess, how long will I have to stay here doc?" His eyebrow twitches and I see Awa laughing silently in the background.

"Today actually, you were supposed to stay here for three days, but since your brother insisted on you returning home since they have dealt with a situation like this before, you are free to go today if you wish. I would recommend staying here for at least one more day." Again with the flirting.

"I'll leave today, smells horrible here and I need good food." Castel grunts and leans back in his chair.

"I know what you mean Sen, smells like shit in here." The doctor scowls but looks highly surprised when I start to laugh. Right on time, Ryu marches in and sends a death glare at me.

"You're an idiot." I sheepishly rub the back of my neck. Five, four, three- Wait, why let it happen?

"Whoa! Ryu, explode later! Not in the hospital! Wait till we get home, then you can forget everything I've done." Eyebrow twitching, Ryu waits in the corner while I get discharged. Yuri, who had been behind Ryu the whole chat, had given me some clothes to wear on the way back. Best little sister ever. Everyone had to leave for school, well; Castiel was dragged by his ear curtsy of Lysander. After migrating to my bed, I could only draw and sit and eat and sit and draw and sleep, oh! Did I mention eat? Well, I was already half insane on only day one, I had to go to school tomorrow… kill me now.

At School Next Day

Having people stare at me wasn't that bad but the snickers stirred my curiosity. I arrived at my locker to see my school photo thingy taped to my locker. It had doodles on it that looked like that of a five-year old. Awa skips up and I sigh, Amber is mildly annoying. Speaking of the devil, wait, that's me…um…, .witch….no….brat! That's it, anyways, her and those other two things that follow her hold out bags filled with these photos of me doodled on. Awa burst out laughing. I look over at her.

"Awa? Do you know how a five-year-old could have obtained copies of my photo and doodled on them, because if so, this five-year-old is a poor artist for their age?" Awa busts a gut. So does most of the crowd. Amber looks about to scream at me when I cut her off. "Look Amber, I just saved your life a few days ago and ended up with this handicap. The least you could do to repay me is to stop trying to annoy me or piss me off and just leave me alone." She stops then; I can see that guilt in her eyes as she glances at my casted arm. She snorts, flips her hair and struts off. I smile. "Thanks." People star, shocked and I just head for music class. Today we're allowed to play guitar hero and rock band! The teacher's wife had a baby and he thought to have a happy day of fun. I walk towards the guitar hero. When I get a turn, I go to the hardest song in guitar hero 3, 'Through the Fire and Flames' by Dragon force. Many people seem eager to watch, either expecting me to fail or succeed. I put it on hard mode and begin. Hitting every note right, I start to sing along.

_On a dark winters morning, in the time before the light._

_In flames of death's eternal reign, we ride towards the fight._

In the end I got 87%. Damn this arm, I usually get in the nineties! Oh well, at least I could still move my fingers. Many in the class are impressed and I shrug and head over to rock band. (I added some songs in just to fit my story, just so you know!) A group is getting ready to perform 'Collapse' by Rise Against and Awa is on drums.

"Don't break the drum set this time kay Awa?" She giggles and puts the already hard drum part to hard mode. She rocks it and goes completely wild! She gets 100% and just laughs at the end, as usual, for no reason whatsoever. I look down at my injured arm, even with no basketball I admit this won't be as bad as I thought.

First Day at School with No Cast!

Castiel P.O.V.

I hold the math homework shit in my right hand and walk up to now no cast Sentoki. She looks over from her place on the grass.

"Oi. Willing to help me with some math shit I have?" She looks up from her spot on the grass.

"Bakkin." (Fine.) I decide to open up a little more to her.

"Arigato." (Thanks.) Her head whips towards me and she glares at me.

"Ima wa, buhin no nihonjindesu ka? Naze anata wa watashi ni iwanakatta?" (You're part Japanese? Why didn't you tell me?) I shrug and she hits me on the head.

"Chotto!...Gomenasai." (Hey! Sorry.) She shrugs.

"So what math shit don't you understand?" We dive into our little world and I take some time to not only learn new math shit, but to admire the features I didn't spot beforehand. Though pale as a ghost, her skin looked flawless and beautiful, also, I sometimes see sparks of red dancing in her golden orbs.

"Which side of your family is Japanese?" I get tugged out of my world by her voice.

"Eto…Okasan no soba." (Um…mom's side.) She nods and we just sit on the grass, waiting for fourth period to end.

"YES!" I jump at her shout and look over to see her lying on the grass. She meets my gaze and laughs, pointing at her now cast-free arm. I snicker and shake my head.

"You up for our basketball game against clover fields today?" She laughs evilly.

"I need to make up for the games I missed so hell yes! They'll wish they were never born!" A dark aura surrounds her and I laugh. I haven't laugh for real in a long time.

"We both have music for last period so let's move Kin no hono." (Gold flames) She bursts out laughing.

"I see you saw my eyes better, but how I suppose?" I can feel myself blushing. "Oh well, let's go Arashi no yoru."(Stormy night) I can only stare at her, my mouth wide, before I run and catch up to her. We head into the band room a little early to practise. This time, our teacher is asking us to play our favorite song on an instrument of choice. We can only play two minutes of the song though. I see Sen Stroll up to me.

"The teacher says we can play as a group at the end of class and play a whole song, that is, if you're up to it." Well, Sen, Awa, Lys and I all have similar tastes, it might work.

"Is it me you, Awa and Lys?" She goes into 'are you seriously asking that question' mode.

"No! I totally didn't pick my sister and her love interest and your best friend. TOTALLY didn't." We both laugh and head over to where Lys and Awa had congregated. She glances at Lys.

"What instrument do you play Lys?" He nods over to a electric keyboard in the corner. Eh." How about…um…EH…how about 'Holiday' by Green day? Lys could play the other guitar parts and cymbals, since they're too loud for school, on his keyboard?" We all agree and I agree to do the solo.

Sentoki P.O.V.

My excitement from being cast free is now exploding! I haven't really shown my skill in the guitar yet but I know I will kick their asses! When we finally reach our turn to play, I'm ecstatic! Grabbing my bass, I head to the front in front of the microphone. The others all prepare themselves and the teacher gives us the right-o. We begin playing and I'm glad that I practiced without the cast before school this morning.

_Hear the sound of the falling rain, coming down like an Armageddon flame. (Hey!)_

_The shame, the ones who died without a name._

_Hear the dogs howling out of key, to a hymn called 'faith and misery'._

_And bleed, the company lost the war today._

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies. _

_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives._

_On Holiday!_

'_Holiday' by green day_

Going through an awesome bass solo by me and perfect voice solo by Cas, it ended perfectly! My idea for Lys worked out pretty well and I have to say that I can't wait to kick Clover Fields sorry asses after school! In gym, people pile in to cheer us on our right and slowly but surely, enemies flow into the risers on the left. My hair is in a very small ponytail in the back with my bangs still down. I'm wearing my jersey of number 13. Mwahahahahahahaha! I have on knee length white shorts with my evil jersey and, I tell this to the whole team, I'm ready to kick some ass. Dajan says that I better. In walk the Clover fields' team and I can tell by their scared faces that our whole team, counting me, has creepy ass grins on our faces. Iris and Melody are the announcers and for a start-up, they announce our best players.

"Welcome everyone, To Clover Fields vs. Sweet Amoris!" Melody begins and both crowds go wild! Iris then has a turn.

"Since the game is at our home, let's see who Sweet Amoris has in store for this game!" Uh oh. Back to Melody. (I don't remember Dajan's jersey number so just play along! Please!)

"Number 9! He's the captain and professional when it comes to winning! Dajan!" Dajan waves at our bleachers/risers and the whole group cheers. I see Clover Fields becoming more nervous. Then Iris introduces the next top player of the 3 that are our best.

"Number 7! The predator and the master of shots! Castiel!" Our side once again cheers and I see Castiel give a predatory grin. Then I notice our last of the 3 wasn't here! I then recall Dajan saying he had to move schools, so who's number 3? Melody answers my question.

"Number 13! Finally back from a leave she is the devil of basketball itself! Sentoki!" My whole side once again goes wild and I smirk, great surprise guys, now I can't lose! I see some of the players on Clover Fields surprised, probably because I'm the only girl playing. I see a guy on their team boasting.

"If a girl is in their top 3 then this should be easy! Everyone but maybe those other two are probably pansies!" I see my whole team give some form of showing they heard the insult. We huddle up and Dajan starts up a talk.

"You guys heard that. Let's prove them wrong! We aren't called the Sweet Amoris Devils for show!" Everyone gives a growl of approval and Dajan looks at me. I nod.

"You guys better give me some chances; I more than anyone want to prove that bastard wrong! So let me show you the power of the devil!" The whole teams grins maliciously and we split. I sit on the bench for the first while till I join the other two for the rest of the game. That's the plan. I see that boasting guy screaming at his team whom is losing 3-0. (I know nothing about the scoring in basketball so bear with me!) I then see Castiel about to go into predator mode, in which he grins maliciously nd anyone in his way are shoved.( Not in a fouling way) I start the cheer till our whole side and the bench are cheering.

"PREDATOR! PREDATOR! PREDATOR!" The boasting guy is not only angry but starts up a boasting streak with a few more arrogant bastards. Sorry, I swear a lot in games. Then Castiel goes predator and by the time he's done we're ahead 6-0. The other team scores three goals before I head up. Our side cheers and the others also cheer as arrogant bastard and his group trade up. Dajan, Cas and I are ready to win this. I hear Iris go wild.

"Sweet Amoris has released the devil! With all three devils as a team this game has just gotten serious!" I just have to say we decimated the whole game. The whole other team could only watch as we scored one after another. I looked at the arrogant di*k with my shit-eating grin and I think he pissed himself internally, for life. We ended up winning 13-3. My jersey number! Neheheheheheheh! The devil has won! When we pack out of the gym, only me, Dajan, Castiel, Lys, Awa, Amber, Nathan, Melody, Rose, Cloe and Iris were left. Awa had quit basketball for her part-time job interfered with it. Mine, luckily, is on weekends and Wednesdays, where there's no basketball. As we head towards our cars we start getting pelted with rain. I laugh loudly and Awa starts dancing in the rain. I grab everyone's attention.

"Let's party at my house!" With shouts of agreement, and reluctant Amber, we all drive the quick drive to our house. We come in completely soaked from the now-storm. When we get inside my brother meets us at the door.

"Ryu! Can my friends stay over tonight for a party? It's pouring and it's just us?" Ryu stares at the crowd and sighs.

"Fine but in the basement after Yuri goes to bed." A few snickers are heard behind me and I sigh. Yuri in their minds = lesbian comics! Everyone puts down their stuff and looks around, amazed at my house. I look over at the soaked crowd.

"Girls, come with me and Awa and we'll get you guys some pyjamas. Ryu, could you get these guys some sweats to wear?" Me and Awa herd the girls to our room.

"Nice room." I nod my thanks and me and Awa fish out pyjamas of all kinds from our huge closet. I notice Amber is less snobbish when not with Li and Charlotte. Hm. Melody put on a purple night gown with short sleeves, Rose put on white pyjama pants with a yellow tank top. Iris put on dark green pyjama shorts and a light green tank top, Cloe put on her pyjamas that she leaves here for when we have sleepovers, which are purple pyjama shorts with frogs on them and a purple tank top and Amber put on a turquoise night gown with spaghetti straps. I slip on black sweats and a white crop top, Awa puts on a blue crop top and a purple skort. We head down stairs and the boys are already spread out around the living room.

"How about we order in?" The group nods in agreement and we order pizza. When the pizza guy comes he is cold and I give him a paper cup of hot chocolate as an apology for dragging him out in this weather. He takes it with gratitude and leaves. We all sit for pizza. I remember to call Yuri and I hand out the pop and go to get her. Thunder rumbles and I sigh. I arrive at her room to see her staring at the lightning and rain, loving every minute of it. She looks at me.

"Yuri, I have friends down there and pizza. Are you coming?" She grins.

"Yup!" She puts on a purple night gown and I take her hand and lead her downstairs, where everyone is chatting and enjoying themselves. I see Ryu laughing with Cloe! Neheheheh…have to ask him later. Suddenly Iris coos and heads turn towards Yuri, who is hiding behind my leg.

"Guys this is my little sister Yuri, or Lily if you want her name in English. She sits down and we eat the rest of the pizza. Let the party begin!

Sorry but I went somewhere for the break and this took the whole thing! I apologize for my tardiness but I think I'll be quicker next chapter!

From: Phineko


	5. Akuma Time!

Ah…I take forever with my chapters. I don't really rush myself but I get the shit done, pardon my language. I might have a little bit of over proper language in here because I'm acting British this week and I don't know why.

Sentoki P.O.V.

After pizza, the girls cooed over Yuri till she ran over and tackled me! She hid her head in my chest, which was mildly embarrassing, but I was too busy glaring at them to notice it much. I peeled Yuri off wc4 4ddand she brought up a suggestion that I knew would kill everyone.

"Let's play truth or dare! Pwease!" I resigned myself to fate and sat on the couch. Amber sat on my left, also resigning quietly, which was unlike her. Nathanial, Lysander caved in quite easily, Dajan took some effort, Castiel, I'm just starting to help with. I simply snort and taunt him a little.

"He's too much of a pansy; let him play with dolls while we play." He flops down beside me, scowl full force. I smirk in my victory then face the group. "Even though Yuri is here, the only restraint is no stripping, she doesn't understand most sexual references but she does know it. We have Ryu and me here after all. In this version, the one we play at my house, you have one chicken that can't be used for a truth, everyone good? Good!" The game begins with me asking Iris. She picks dare and pales at my shit-eating grin. "Sit on Dajan's lap for the rest of the game unless it involves a dare in which Dajan has to move you off." She blushes lightly, you see, I found they both had crushes on each other so I started another Shove and Love operation, Awa's just needs to be finalized with the asking, the hardest part that we have a rule of not helping with, ruins it in the houses opinion, counting my parents. It goes around pretty boring till Cas's turn.

"Hey Lys." Oh. Oh! OOOHHHHHHHHHHH! He's gonna do it and Awa knows it! He answers the question of fate.

"Truth." Castiel grins and I look at Awa, whom nods, I nudge Cas and grin.

"Do you love Awa?" Everyone is leaned in and Awa's very into it.

"U-um…Yes." I laugh my head off as Awa tackles him. I might not like making them admit it but that doesn't mean Castiel can't.

"FUCKING FINALLY! TOOK YOU GUYS LONG ENOUGH!" They both blush and Awa kisses him. Everyone bursts out laughing as Yuri starts skipping around singing like my dad did once.

"I'm gonna be an aunty, I'm gonna be an aunty!" Except he said uncle, and my mom wacked him afterwards. The game went by in mayhem and dares till came the time I knew I would murder Awa.

"Hey Senny!" You know it's bad when see calls me Senny, and she knows it too!

"Dare Wavy." She knows I'm not backing down, and she knows I know that she knows.

"Kiss Cassie." I stare at her for a long while, just glaring. Then I walk over to Cas, whose face is a light pink. I give him a light peck on the cheek. Awa coos and the others (the girls) sigh in disappointment. Rose looks at Awa, disturbed.

"Why did you coo at that?" I stare at Awa and she grins.

"Awa what'ya doing?" She tries to not laugh. (Meme moment here!)

"Well Rose-"I grin in my head, victory.

"Awa stawp" She bursts out laughing, the others just staring. "Inside joke, my turn!" Awa sits up.

"Kay!" She cheerfully exclaims, forgetting what she was going to say previously. I stare at Lysander.

"Lys. Life or Death?" The group snickers and Lys shifts.

"Life please, I'm not willing to die just yet." I smirk and Cas chuckles.

"I have the nerve to ask, yes. Do you have any tattoos? I always know when a fellow tattoo bearer is near." He blushes.

"Yes, one on my back." Awa goes all bouncy and asks him to show her. He faces away from her and she lifts his shirt.

"Holy shit! Oohohohohohohohohohohohohoho h! This is so cool!" Lysander simply blushes. The game goes on till it's Yuri's turn and I have a weird feeling in my gut.

"Cassie! Life or Death!" Oh shit Yuri! NO NO NO NO NO NNNOOOOO! Awa looks panicked as well.

"Fine. Life." I slap my palm on my forehead. Awa falls over. The others just stare at us.

"Do you like Senny?" I fall over like Awa and just lay there, The others realize why we're dying and just watch. I look and see Cas's face a bright red. I look over at Amber, whom has completely changed in the past few hours. She looks with mild interest, her so-called crush not showing and I slowly realize her situation. I come back just in time to hear a mumbled.

"Yes." I launch up, staring straight into his eyes. He turns away, and I just smile and lie back down. Awa sits back up and smiles at Cas.

"Good luck Cas, you'll need it with her!" I scowl and the group chuckles. Cas stares at me as I look at him from my spot on the floor.

"Sen. Life or Death." I smirk. I lie back down.

"Death was always more my thing, hurry up." He grunts his smirk widening.

"Make out with Awa." I laugh.

"How long? One long kiss? No French, that's for first love." All the guys blush and the girls simply smile. Cas scowls.

"Fine, no French, but that means you have to kiss five times." I shrug. Awa and I have had multiple of these make out sessions while at a truth or dare together. Once done, Nathanial's hormones exploded, causing a nosebleed. Dajan's face is behind Iris's shoulder to prevent his own from activating. Both Cas and Lys's faces are bright red, me and Awa break out laughing. Rose chuckles along with Cloe, Ryu and Melody. Iris is busy telling Dajan it's over. More like convincing. I crack my fingers and look over at Amber.

"Amber, truth or dare?" She looks over and I keep a serious look on her face. Her eyes widen in realization of what my question is and she nods and smiles.

"Truth. I haven't said anything true for a while." The others look completely shocked at her personality change.

"Who is it that controls you at school?" Her look casts down and she glances away, smile gone.

"Both of them." She then starts breaking. "If I'm not friends with them I'll be all alone and I don't want to be alone I want to be respected then dad might-"I slap her across the face.

"That's for not telling me sooner." I hug her tightly. "And this is for thinking you'd have had no friends without them." I feel the others start to understand but her brother. His head tilts.

"What?" I glare at him and he flinches.

"Your sister has been in a forced friendship with Charlotte and Li because she felt that no one else would accept her. It is the older sibling's responsibility to make sure that the younger siblings never feel alone. Grow up Nathanial, not because you're immature but because your sister needs you. You need to start noticing the others around you, not your paperwork. Get involved Nathanial, help your sister, make more friends, be a kid while you can." Nathanial and the others, but my siblings, are completely shocked. Amber is crying and I grab Nathanial and push him in front of her. She falls into him crying and he hugs her. I send Yuri to bed and we spend the rest of the time telling of different stories about ourselves. I look around at my great group of friends and I feel a tear roll down my cheek, these are my friends. They care about me, I care about them. I look over at Castiel, maybe something more. I walk over to Cas, whom is scowling in the nearest corner, as usual.

"What?" I smile and give him a peck on the lips. No one is looking and Cas blushes, I feel my own face go pink. Ryu stops 'talking' with Cloe and herds us to the basement where there are around forty blankets and twenty pillows thrown on the floor.

"Sleep anywhere you like but I don't want any gangbangs happening in the middle of the night." Everyone blushes and nods. Ryu looks at Lys. "From this day forward, since I assume you two are together, you are fully responsible for my sister, got that?" Lysander nods and I flop down and grab a random blanket and pillow. Iris stares at me then smiles.

"Want to have a pillow fight?" Everyone stares at her.

"Really? You want to have a pillow fight?" I then smirk. "HELL YES! FUCK YEAH!" Everyone bursts out laughing and pillows are grabbed and swung. After a while I drag Castiel away from the mayhem.

"Not yet Sen?" I smile shyly, something I haven't done except for when I was smaller.

"How about we do but don't tell them till after Lys and Awa get over all the obstacles, also known as my parents." Cas smirks.

"Got it, love you Sen." I pull an over reacted disgusted face.

"Don't get all mushy on me Cassie!" He scowls playfully and we enter the fight again after I whip him in the face with a pillow. Afterwards, we're all lying on our nest of blankets completely exhausted. My face is buried in the blankets and I sneeze. Meh. Probably nothing.

3 Days Later

That sneeze wasn't nothing. I got a horrible flu and I'm just going back to school today. I only missed Monday for school but I missed a whole weekend! I've been getting calls from my friends telling of a girl at school who claims to be me, as in, the niece of the bassist for Winged Skulls, so, I have to reveal myself or else the bitch will run around being famous when she's not. When I found this out on Monday, I got the best idea ever. Though I'm not going to ruin the surprise, I'll have the bitch gone by Wednesday. If you're wondering why I'm calling her a bitch when I haven't met her is that she's been flirting with Lys, Cassie and Nathan at the same time! I write in my black notebook about a plan to perform before Wednesday. Amber has gotten less bully-like and Li and Charlotte have too, noticing that they can't force her anymore. Now, they're less 'the school bitches' more 'pretty gossip spreaders'.

Anyways, this girl is in for a lot of pain if she's as bitchy as I heard. I turn towards the picture in my secret music room._ I'll come back, I promise_****_._ I smile and get ready to go to school. I go through the door hidden in my closet, which only my family knows about, obviously, and I prepare everyone for school. Truthfully, I rarely sleep in my bed in Awa's room. My real bed is in that hidden back room and I usually sleep there instead. I get dressed and decide to prove that bitch straight by going sexy. The school is used to my sexy ways by now and, after easily saving her dog, the principle doesn't mind. I throw on gold loop earrings and a gold chain necklace to go with my black one. I put on a blood red crop top and black skinny jeans and a black belt with a gold buckle. I throw on my black jacket and slip on red pumps. All in all, I look freakin' sexy. I can tell Awa is ready to show Lys is hers, plus she promised me a front seat. She throws on a short, white, Victorian touched skirt, a lace up tube top and white pumps with white loop earrings and a white sapphire necklace. The skirt has shorts underneath, for the ride there. We head out the front door and towards my black baby. My phone buzzes and it's from Cassie.

'Where are you? This bitch is annoying, also, no calling me Cassie in public.' I smirk and flip my phone shut. Awa is getting her helmet on and I slip on mine and away we go. We get to our official parking spot right in front of the school, which is Amber's old one before I stole it and she stopped being a bitch. I slip off my helmet and while walking in, I see relieved faces looking at me from many of the students, you see, I'm now the 'cool delinquent' of the school and they know I'm going to put this girl in her rightful place on the pecking order, under the dirt. I put my stuff in my locker and we walk out to find Lys and Cassie. We spot them on the bench, trying to ignore this girl with brown hair. Awa runs into Lys's arms and I laugh and walk up to Cassie, ignoring the girl beside me.

"Sup Cas?" He smirks and I see him point to that random girl.

"This is Tyler, the niece of Klimt Yuko." I pull an unbelieving face and actually bother to look at the bitch, whom seems furious over the fact that I ignored her. She seems exactly how I imagined. She's wearing a rib length hot pink tub top and orange short shorts, completely slutty. I mean, at least my choice of clothes doesn't make me look like I'm wearing a thong and strapless bra, I still have my pride and decency as a beautiful badass.

"As if Cas, no one of decent fame could be this ugly." She pulls an outraged face.

"I'm the niece of Klimt Yuko! You know Winged Skulls right? How dare you insult me slut!" I frown and glare at her.

"We don't need a blabbering slutty bitch in our school so either don't bother anyone and keep your head in the dirt where it rightfully belongs, or the whole school will make your life a living hell." Cas laughs and Awa nods, happily clinging to Lys. Her bright pink eyes narrow and she flips her brown hair and struts off. Right after she enters the school doors, every student in the courtyard groups around us.

"What's the plan Devil?" Asks a fellow basketball player, Jake. I smirk and hand out orders.

"We're not evil guys, I'm not becoming a bitch but, if you guys want to, I could give you guys a plan." They all nod.

"Whatever we're doing, we'll take the blame." _Why don't you kill them__? _I frown and start telling the plan.

"I think the worst we should do today is, she seems to put up a nice girl act around every teacher and Nathan from what I heard right?" Everyone nods. "Whenever she and a person she acts around is close by, ask her to do an errand. We'll have her running around like a chicken without her head to perform her duties." Hah. I said duty, anyways; the day was hilarious with her running around, that is, till the end of the day. I was skipping last period when I came across her pinning Cassie against the wall. She kisses him and he shoves her before it becomes a French kiss.

"Back off. Leave me alone bitch, I'm not interested." She smirks.

"Oh really? You eyeing that demon eyed skank? I admit, her ass is great but she's just a slut, she'll dump you right when she sees a boy hotter than you." My blood pressure rises but I don't take another step before Castiel answers. _Kill the bitch, then play with the boy and kill him too! It'll be fun!_

"At least she has decency, I don't care about what she does after, but as long as I can love her, even for only a second, I will." I smile and walk up in between them.

"Don't get mushy on me Cas, I still like to think of you as a badass you know." I turn to face Tyler.

"You bitch! I bet this is your tenth boyfriend, if he even could be called that! Stop toying with him and give him here!" I glare at her.

"A person is not a toy, now I will warn you one. More. Time. Mess with anyone in this school again, and you'll have every student your enemy." She snarls and back hands me, before running off down the hall. I shrug off the deep scratch on my cheek from her ring and also ignore the blood flowing out of it. I run past Castiel, telling him I'm going to clean up. I head into the bathroom and stare at myself in the mirror. The blood coming from my cheek mystifies me and I wait for around two minutes before finally cleaning it and pressing a handkerchief against it till it stops bleeding. It seems okay now, no dripping blood. It still looks bad though, it will scar. I simply leave, shrugging it off and walking out of the school, it's almost over anyways. _So many people to kill! I wonder how long before I can make the candy-haired boy start screaming! He looks delicious! Let me kill him! _I head over to the nearest café and buy a chocolate chip muffin. I head back only to hear the bell ring as I enter the courtyard. I stuff the muffin in my bag, which is a simple, one handled, white, backpack. I sit on my precious babe and wait for Awa. She comes sprinting out. I stand up, my eyes squinted. This is bad, very bad, this is very, very bad. Tears are spraying from her eyes and she runs up and hugs me, sobbing.

"What happened Awa?" She shakes and Lysander comes sprinting out, panicked like I've never seen him. He gasps for air.

"T-Tyler insulted Awa at the end of the day. She was saying stuff like 'no one likes you' and when she mentioned 'not even your parents' she slapped the bitch and ran out the school." Getting over the shock of hearing Lysander cuss, I feel anger boil within me. We hadn't told the group yet and they never asked for Awa and Yuri have the same purple eyes. _Ooh! Do I get to kill someone? Come on she deserves it! Plus, I haven't woken up in a whole month! I NEED to kill! _I calm myself.

"We'll stick to the plan, there's nothing we can do now, Lys, go hang out with Cas or whatever. Entertain yourself, I gotta cheer her up. I'll tell you when and you two come on over, it's about time we explain." Lys looks about to argue, but I shake my head and he nods, going to find Castiel. The scar stings but I ignore it and cuddle Awa. "Let's go home okay?" My voice is soft, soothing as she nods silently and puts her helmet on. I put on mine and when she gets on, she hugs me like a scared child. Sighing, I bike home, where Ryu panics and Yuri is nowhere to be found. Before he can ask, I mouth parents and he nods solemnly.

"Yuri is at a friend's place. Do you want me to cook?" I shake my head.

"Nah. Ryu, he's awake." Ryu's eyes widen and I start going up the stairs. Awa is on my back, sulking and I feel dampness on my shoulder. I go up to our room and lay her down. I have to coax her to let go, and when she finally does, I spend the next ten minutes telling her funny stories from when we were little. Ryu brings her some ice cream, and she eats it before falling asleep to me petting her hair. I walk downstairs to see Ryu waiting for me.

"I need to quench him Ryu, you know that." He sighs. He looks away.

"I'm sorry for giving you this burden." I feel sad inside but I say what I always say when he apologizes for this.

"You're lucky I was the one to get him, after all, I'm already insane." He snorts and I laugh quietly. We ponder in silence for around a minute before I pull out my phone.

"What are you doing?" I start dialing. I no longer feel scared to tell them the truth.

"Lys and Cas need the truth, I won't hide it from them." He looks scared till I point up, then he nods and I laugh.

"I'm going to my room. Tell me when they get here. "I get on the phone to hear an eager Lysander.

"Is she okay?!" I laugh quietly.

"She's fine, chill your tits Lys. You guys come on over when you can and I'll explain." He automatically hangs up and I head into my actual room. I stare at the picture by my bed then head to the bathroom. I look at my scratch, which both me and Ryu didn't notice due to Awa. _You could have killed her then and there! I better get to kill soon! _I clean it and shrug it off as I hear the doorbell. I walk into Awa's room. She sits up, being awoken by the doorbell.

"Who what?" I laugh. She seems normal again.

"Lys is here, along with Cas." She dashes out of bed, I laugh as she face plants onto the carpet in front of the door of our room. "Whoa there pony! Let's take it slow!" I smile gently and help her downstairs to where Lys and Cas are sitting on the couch.

Castiel P.O.V.

Me and Lys almost run to the door. I can't understand what happened! We knock and are ushered in by their older brother. He leaves, saying he's going to pick up their little sister from a friend's. I grab four pops from the fridge, for all of us, and we sit on the couch. Awa and Sen come tumbling down the stairs. I see nothing but a blur as Awa flies by me into Lys, Sen trips after Awa probably tugging her arm off and she falls on top of me. She quickly scuttles off me, cheeks a bright red, I laugh even though I know I'm probably blushing too.

"What happened?" Awa moves off Lys at his question. Her and Sen sit across from us on the loveseat. Awa nods at Sen.

"Me and Awa became friends when we were ten." Wait a minute, friends?

"Friends?" I voice out my question.

"Awa is our adopted sister, though I like to call her my real one and she might as well. Anyways, Awa was a good friend and we were happy till I found out her parents beat her. We would keep her over whenever her parents got drunk or angry. I never told mom or dad or anyone about it though, we thought it would be for the best. Then, a woman came to her house one day, claiming to be Awa's real mother and knocked her parents out. Awa hid under the table as the woman stabbed her parents to death with a kitchen knife, then killed herself. It was later proved that, not only was the woman her true mother, that the father also wasn't her biological parent, and that Awa had been captured when she was smaller, leading her mother to go insane." I could only stare at the floor in horror, imagining the sadness and despair of that situation. Awa laugh sadly, it sounding more like a hidden sob.

"I was also addicted to Heroin; as I tried it from a secret stash in my- well their house. Sen helped me get off it and I just got completely off it a few months ago." Lys stands up. I watch as he goes over and hugs Awa. She breaks out crying and Sen gestures we should leave. Nodding I stand up, grab my pop, and follow Sen from the room.

Sentoki P.O.V. 12:43Am

I lie in my bed in my actual room. I reminisce on the past few days and smile till I hear his voice again. _Hey, let me kill! Please, let me kill someone! _I sigh.

'Only if you stop begging me in the middle of the day, only at night can you ask me or give me disturbing thoughts, and I let you kill someone. Also, it has to be towns away, not going to be the cause of others dying like a plane or train etc. and can't be a mother or a young child/baby. Lastly, I can't know them.' I hear him laugh and close my eyes. _Fine little girl! Now, time to hunt! _I unlock my heart and feel the usual pull as he leaves my body. Once out, he takes the form of a young boy, around twelve, with orange hair and yellow eyes. _See you later!_ Away he goes, moving through the wall and away to another town. I sigh and lie back down.

My name is Sentoki Yuko, inside me is a demon called Yu. My job is to keep him from running around and killing everyone, even if it means sacrifices, I am willing to take them.

Boy, was I unprepared for this.

I've been mildly quicker with writing because my internet WILL NOT work so I spend less time reading, more time writing. This story needed more problems in it, it was too perfect heaven, so I added lots of spin.

If you have any ideas, send me a PM!

From:Phineko


	6. Madness Curtain

I have a itching to write but I have no ideas yet so guess what?! I decided to create a filler chapter THAT WILL HAVE STORY LINE LATER ON, so I guess it isn't really filler but oh well. Enjoy the show.

I woke to my alarm clock blaring and sigh, rolling over till I realize I'm on the floor! WHAT THE FACK?! (pewdiepie anyone?) I come to the brilliant realization that I must've only half woke up when I fell and fell asleep after landing. I sigh and stand up, brushing myself off and getting ready for another boring day. My hair dries into natural spikes while I dress in a black, mid-calf skirt with a chain,(with shorts underneath, as always.) and, I decide on wearing a black shirt that says: 'Don't Fu*k with my feelings, just because you're insecure about your own.' In gold lettering. I sit with the crew as Ryu mumbles about how Tyler keeps clinging to him at school.

"You mentioned that I'm your sister yet?" He shakes his head and I snicker around my pop tart. "Do it and you can go back to flirting with Cloe." He blushes lightly and I notice something missing. Sighing, I walk into Awa's room. She's eating a pop tart while speed working on homework. She sees me and waves me over.

"Sen, I don't get this!" She whines and I sigh. I explain the question to her and she finishes by the time I'm done readying the lunches. Awa and I roar my bike to school. When we arrive at the parking area, I notice what looks like Tyler's car, heading for my spot! I swerve up in front of her and park. The familiar scene goes by with her screaming about the lie of who her uncle is, and that I'm being a bitch. Only one, more, day, and all will be swell, I'll be happy and free of screeching, till then, I must deal with this problem. I shrug and get off my bike, I take off my helmet and me and Awa walk over to a smirking Castiel and smiling Lysander.

This is the most boring day ever! Nothing has happened yet! That is, until I remember about a certain, very entertaining class. Though I gave up on the name a while ago, I just call it animation class. In it, we make videos of certain genres in certain languages, animations and just types all together!

We had all handed in a video last Thursday. The requirements were: the song had to be Korean, it had to be using ourselves as the people, you had to pick from a list the teacher gave us it had to be for the whole length of the song, and, he gave us the best genre ever. He stated clearly that, it would be slightly easier for the boys, as his expectation for the girls was higher. The genre was…sexy. He said it would be easier for the girls to pull it off, but to really get noticed, we would have to try twice as hard as the guys. He clearly, and bluntly, stated that no nudity or undergarment viewings could be in the video, though guys could go shirtless. You had to go in groups of three with your same gender. I quickly grabbed Cloe and Awa, before Tyler came.

You see, Tyler always tries to be the nice, shy, pretty girl act in class, as to impress, and swoon, the teachers. The principle was a lost cause for her part. When she first entered the school, in the first day, she had been extremely snarky towards her, refused to help get Kiki, whom ran off again, and, what with her disgusting clothes, is on the principle's secret murder list. I just realized how much I sounded like old Amber there. Shit! I don't want to be a bully, a delinquent I'm meant to be but a bully, hell, and no.

She failed with getting Mr. Fredrick from Music, Miss Werquin from Art, Mrs. Sheller from Drama and our favorite, Mr. Coreg from Animation class. For Music, she made it seem like I was holding her up on the first class we had with him, as we both turned up late. Mr. Fredrick didn't care about my tardiness as he loved my music, and he often gave me one piece of very hard Bass guitar and one very hard piece of Piano music, to master in the week and play at the end of it. Therefore, he didn't even care if I skipped!

Anyways, he knew my secret obsession with music and is teaching me a new instrument every two months, giving me lessons on Saturday, therefore, he knew my personality well, and Tyler received detention for being late and lying. With Miss Werquin, again, I'm great at art, though only in backgrounds, thanks to Violette, and Anime. Tyler spilt paint on her painting on purpose and blamed me for knocking into her. Miss Werquin is bubbly and is like a kindergarten teacher in some ways, though her soft voice, and caring tone is hard to hear and you have to listen intently but, even if she treats us like children, she has more slyness then anyone gives her credit for. She kindly insisted that I most likely didn't do it on purpose, and she gave Tyler a new sheet. She then winked at me as she headed to the front of the class. Mrs. Sheller, to put it simply, decided to pull off a Miss Werquin act and acted as if she thought Tyler was trying out a new acting angle in drama.

Mr. Coreg is a genius, and at every sneak Tyler tries to make, he's there to interfere and Tyler has received four detentions, and it's only Tuesday! The rest of my teachers have a hard time believing and I only get maybe one or two detentions a week for not bringing some of my books.

Anyways, we watch videos go by and they all seem pretty good, though the people in the groups don't seem to have good equipment. I sit and wait till finally ours pops up! Me, Awa and Cloe are dancing and acting sexy to the song 'Huh' by 4 minute. They're a group of five girls who all sing, the main singer is the orange haired girl from Gangnam style. The guys, Nathan, Lys and Cas, all had one with a song I don't know. They were sexy, and at school Nathan and Cas acted as though they had no choice for going together. Interesting if I do say so myself. They played it HOT! I'm extremely impressed, but detailed are not needed. Just imagine them in really sexy positions…yeah. So the day altogether was boring but extremely fun I guess. I lean against a wall in the courtyard when I see that kid Armin walk up. His twin, Alexy, is a great gay guy whom is nice and all. Armin I just find annoying, lazy, but the perfect opposite of his hyperactive twin. Back to the present, I simply play with my IPod till he's right in front of me. I feel a vicious scowl appear on my face. In my usual ticked-off fashion, I glare at him.

"What do you want? I'm busy." He smiles lightly, and suddenly I know what's going to happen.

"I know you like me Sen, so here's my answer." He moves to kiss me and I deck him in the shnoz. (Punch in the face.) He stares at me in shock as I glare at him, cracking my knuckles.

"You wish pervert, don't jump the gun here. I don't like you, I don't have a crush on you, I'm not in love with you and I definitely don't lust you. Now think before you side with your hormones." He looks in shock as I stomp off into the school. I head up onto the roof, using a key Cas gave me, and lie down, watching the gray blanket of clouds send a sort of gloom to the air. I huff as I hear the door open, expecting Cas, only to see Tyler. She smirks and struts up as I stand up.

"What a nice view, I know! Give me your keys as an apology for earlier and never come here again, also, don't go near Cas ever again, okay Sen?" My ears break and I see red. I know that I might not be able to stop from killing her now. Though, I won't actually. I grab her shirt collar and punch her in the gut. She whimpers and kneels. I let her crumble down from my weak punch and suppress the twisted grin from appearing on my face.

"This is my place, I hold no apologies. You should be the one fucking apologizing to Awa about what you said, come up here again and I'll shove you off the roof to the ground below. Call me Sen or Castiel Cas again, and I'll fucking rip you apart." Tyler just giggles and jumps up, catching me by surprise and pushing me against the fence by the edge of the roof. Her lips meet mine and I shove her away, about to slap her in the face, when I see Cas staring at the entrance, shock, grief, disgust and betrayal in his eyes. I can only watch as he runs off the roof. I whip around at Tyler's giggle and punch her down to the ground. I straddle her and start punching her in the face till I get stopped by Lys and Awa.

They drag me off her and I run off the roof, eager to find Cas. I give up when I realize he's not on the school grounds. I quickly text Awa explaining what happened and I sprint to search for Cas in the park. After half an hour of searching, I give up. I climb a tree as it starts to rain. I text Awa telling her where I am and that I'm not angry no more, just worried for Cas. Though, I've always been good at lying. I whisper to myself, as Yu can't hear me when sleeping if I don't.

"Tonight Yu. Kill her without evidence of anyone I know, or care about, or me, to point towards killing her. Lure her and rip her apart however you like. I know I`m going down the wrong path but I can`t stand this pain anymore." I finally allow a malicious grin to spread onto my face before it disappears and I fade into unconsciousness.

Wow…this was interesting. WTF is going through my mind right now?! Whatever it is it's some good shit! Hope you enjoy the insanity of this chapter!

From: Phineko


End file.
